


Russian roulette

by Icamefortheangst



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Human Names Used, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icamefortheangst/pseuds/Icamefortheangst
Summary: America starts to play Russian roulette with Russian during a world meeting
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 24





	Russian roulette

**Author's Note:**

> Just got and idea and no one had done it before

The world meeting was going as slow as always nothing was happening and it was quiet for a change until a certain blonde asked his secret love a question 

“Hey Ivan” Alfred asked with a relatively calm voice Ivan turned around and looked and the younger male before he answered “What is it Alfredka?” Alfred looked at him with a dangerous look before he said “Let’s play Russian roulette” 

This single statement caused chaos in the meeting room the nations stared at the two males in shock before they started to shout protests

“Alfredka you got the guns don’t you” Ivan said calmly Alfred smiled a wicked grin before he picked out the gun and said “I removed six bullets let’s see who wins” 

Alfred picked up the gun with immense care and loaded it he pulled the trigger

_Click_

the nations that were watching let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding now it was Ivan’s turn he pulled the trigger 

_click_

It was Alfred turn again and pulled the trigger with no hesitation 

_click_

Then Ivan who was a little just a little more hesitant about playing this game he had invented it but that didn’t mean he liked it but of course old habits die hard

_click_

  
the others were staring in fascination as he pulled the trigger 

_click_

Ivan knew that he would taste the bullet this time and pulled the trigger 

_bang_

the blood splattered everywhere and skin pieces came on them

then Alfred sat down and waited for Ivan’s head to be reconstructed. The next month at the world meeting in Greece it was announced that Russian roulette was forbidden in the meeting hall


End file.
